Le secret du Docteur
by Ithyl
Summary: Ce qui devait être un appel de routine pour le Docteur s'avéra être en réalité un plongeon dans son passé douloureux et dans son avenir inquiétant. Pourra-t-il fuir son passé encore longtemps et changer son futur?
1. Chapter 1

**Le secret du Docteur**

**Sommaire :**** Ce qui devait n'être qu'un appel de routine pour le Docteur s'avéra être, en réalité, un plongeon dans son passé douloureux et son futur incertain. Cette fic est inspirée de l'épisode ****_the name of the Doctor_ et est centrée sur les émotions et le vécu du Docteur plus que sur l'aventure elle-même.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de DW ne m'appartiennent pas. Les paroles avant chaque chapitre sont tirées de la chanson ****_Sinking_ du groupe britannique _The Cure_.**

**Beta :**** Ahaimebété**

**Warning :**** fic assez dark, mort de personnages importants.**

_I am slowing down as the years go by I am sinking so I trick myself like everybody else-The cure_

_(Plus les années passent plus je ralenti, je me noie alors je fais comme tout le monde)_

Chapitre 1-Les goules

Le Docteur tournait et courait autour de sa console, enthousiaste. Clara se demandait où il prenait toute cette énergie, mais ça faisait du bien de le voir heureux après les événements de Trenzalore. Il lui avait fait visiter plusieurs endroits intéressants, fascinants. Maintenant ils devaient retourner sur Terre, un appel urgent.

« Alors c'est ce que vous faites Docteur, vous réparez l'univers ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est un peu ça oui.

-Le Docteur de l'espace-temps. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit. Il avait un sourire charmant, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'idées, de toute évidence le fantôme de River le hantait toujours. Lorsqu'il cessait de parler et que son regard se perdait dans le néant, elle savait que c'était parce qu'il pensait à elle. Elle le laissait alors, et se faisait du thé, respectant son silence. Le Docteur était mystérieux, même pour elle qui l'avait sauvé si souvent. Il était rempli de bonté, mais aussi de chagrin et elle aimait croire que sa simple présence allégeait quelque peu son fardeau.

« Clara, tu vas rencontrer un de mes vieux amis, lui dit-il.

- J'ai bien hâte. »

Cardiff. Elle n'y était jamais allée. C'était une ville un peu morne et elle se demandait bien ce qui était si urgent. Tout semblait normal. Un bel homme, vêtu d'un manteau militaire, les attendait.

« Docteur ! dit l'homme.

- Bonjour Jack, comment vas-tu ?

- Vous vous êtes régénéré. J'aime bien votre nouveau visage.

- Tu aimes tous mes visages, Jack.

- En effet, avoua-t-il en serrant le Docteur contre lui.

- Laisses-moi respirer, lui demanda ce dernier.

- Désolé, je suis si heureux de vous revoir et madame ? demanda-t-il de son sourire charmeur en regardant Clara qui se senti rougir.

- Jack ! » le réprimanda le Docteur. Jack sourit, le seigneur du temps n'avait pas changé sur ce point.

« Vous nous présentez ? demanda Clara.

- Oui bien sûr. Clara voici le capitaine Jack Harkness, Jack voici Clara Oswald, ma nouvelle compagne de voyage. Alors tu m'as envoyé un appel d'urgence ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement moi, mais cela concerne également UNIT. Peut-on discuter devant un bon thé ? » suggéra le capitaine.

Tous furent d'accord et ils entrèrent dans un café. Ils discutèrent de divers sujets, racontant ce qu'ils avaient vécu de leur côté. Jack et Clara faisaient connaissance. Le Docteur écoutait, mais parlait très peu. Trop peu aux yeux de Jack qui l'avait connu beaucoup plus bavard. Il y avait également quelque chose dans son regard... un profond chagrin, il n'était pas certain, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il entra donc dans le vif du sujet.

« On a affaire à une invasion de goules, ici.

- Des goules ? S'étonna le Seigneur du Temps

-Des goules, des zombis, des mutants comme vous voulez. Des être humains difformes, dégénérés et cannibales.

- Elles viennent de la faille ? demanda le Docteur.

- Elles arrivent par dizaines de façon régulière, nous n'arrivons pas à les exterminer. Nous avons condamné toutes les issues. Elles finissent par se dévorer mutuellement. Ce n'est pas qu'à Cardiff, UNIT est mobilisé auprès de toutes les failles spatio-temporelles de la planète. C'est pareil partout et nous ne pouvons trouver la source. Nous avons besoin de vous, expliqua le capitaine.

-Vous avez essayé de communiquer avec ces créatures ?

- Elles n'ont pas de conscience Docteur elles sont... mortes. Une force mystérieuse les maintient en vie. Si elles ne sont pas dévorées par leur congénères, elles vivent quelques semaines seulement, mais le problème c'est qu'il en arrive toujours. »

« Alors ce sont vraiment des zombis, conclut Clara.

- On les a nommée les goules de la faille par défaut. Elles ne ressemblent pas à des cadavres humains, mais bien à des humains dégénérés. C'est dur à expliquer, je vais vous les montrer.

- J'y tiens pas tellement, mais s'il le faut, » avoua-t-elle.

« Moi oui, je veux voir ces goules, » insista le Docteur.

Les goules n'étaient pas très jolies. Une peau jaunâtre pleines de croûtes noires, de bosses et de plaies suppurantes. Elles étaient humanoïdes, mais leurs membres étaient tordus d'une étrange façon. Leurs mains ressemblaient à des serres et elles claudiquaient plus qu'elles ne marchaient. Leur visage était figé dans un rictus de douleur et de démence. C'était surtout ça qui fit frissonner le Docteur. L'odeur était pestilentielle, mais il s'approcha tout de même du corps de la goule. Clara resta en retrait.

« Peuvent-elles ressentirent la douleur ? demanda-t-il.

- Malheureusement oui, elles ont une faible activité neuronale, assez forte pour ressentir des instincts de base comme la faim, la douleur et la peur. Leur intérieur est liquéfié, et seul une sorte de tube remplaçant l'estomac leur permet de dévorer la chair d'autrui, expliqua Jack.

- Elles ne sont pas mortes alors ?

- Pas vraiment vivantes non plus Docteur. Elles n'ont aucun organe intact à part ce tube. Seul le cortex cérébral est vivant, leur cerveau est mort.

- Elles sont entre les deux, ni mortes ni vivantes. C'est un enfer.

- C'est ce que pense aussi. Il faut trouver la source et arrêter cette horreur.

Le Docteur regarda les scanners et les résultats d'autopsie, perplexe.

- On dirait qu'elles ont fondu de l'intérieur.

- C'est ce qu'on a constaté et probablement dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? Des radiations ?

-Une forme de radiations qui nous est inconnue. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous pencher plus attentivement sur leur cas, tous nos effectifs servent à les contenir.

- Vos effectifs ? S'étonna le Docteur.

- Oui je travaille maintenant pour UNIT, avoua le capitaine.

- Ils ont changé de direction. Depuis que la petite fille d'un de mes vieux amis a pris la relève, tout va beaucoup mieux, admit le Docteur.

- Vous avez de nombreux amis Docteur. J'aime la nouvelle direction de UNIT en effet. Allez-vous nous aider ? Insista Jack.

- Tu me demande rarement de t'aider.

- Cette fois je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir voyager aussi rapidement à travers le temps et l'espace.

- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider. J'ai toujours aidé la Terre. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Merci Docteur, je vais prévenir UNIT que vous êtes avec nous, déclara Jack.

- Je vais leur parler, assura le Docteur.

Les membres de UNIT était évidemment rassurés de savoir que le Docteur était là et Jack très heureux d'avoir été invité de nouveau dans le TARDIS.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un cadavre de goule, poursuivit le Seigneur du Temps. Si tu pouvais m'en trouver un assez frais, je suis sûr que Sexy arrivera à décoder son ADN muté, et nous révéler ce que ces créatures étaient avant la dégénérescence. »

« Des humains ? tenta Clara.

- Non, non, le cerveau est maintenant pourri, répondit le Docteur, mais à l'origine il était beaucoup plus développé que celui d'un humain. Cela pourrait être tellement de créatures intelligentes différentes. Le TARDIS va nous aider, venez. »

Jack sursauta en entrant dans le TARDIS tellement tout avait changé. Il crut même s'être trompé de lieu.

« Vous vous êtes lancé dans les grandes rénovations, Docteur ?

- Aimes-tu ?

- C'est... déroutant, mais j'aime bien oui. »

Kate Steward, la directrice du programme scientifique de UNIT, les accueillit chaleureusement.

« Vous avez réussi à décodé leur ADN ? demanda le Docteur.

- Nous avons pu faire une reconstruction informatisée. Les résultats sont étonnants. »

Il la suivi dans une salle à part ou divers écrans scannaient le corps d'une des goules.

« Des humains, constata Clara en voyant la reconstruction informatisée de l'extérieur du corps.

- Non, voici le cerveau et les organes internes. Je suis vraiment désolée, Docteur, déclara Kate en voyant son air stupéfait.

- Ce sont des Seigneurs du Temps. devina Clara en voyant les deux cœurs.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama le Docteur.

- C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit. Nous avons refait les tests et les analyses plusieurs fois sur environ une quinzaine de goules, les résultats sont les mêmes. Nous avons même comparé leur ADN aux échantillons que nous possédons de vous et du Maître, intervient Kate.

- Gallifrey est dans une boucle temporelle coupée du reste de l'univers, comment est-ce possible ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Peut-être avaient-ils réussi à migrer ailleurs, mais les faits sont là, Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui les a transformé ainsi ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas certains encore. À première vue, pour une raison que nous ignorons, l'énergie Arton liée à la régénération n'aurait pas fonctionné correctement et les aurait brûlé de l'intérieur. Pour être honnête, nous nageons en plein mystère et nous devons continuer à les étudier. Docteur, ce sera à vous de découvrir d'où ils viennent, et tenter d'arrêter leur traversée à travers la faille. Je suis désolée de devoir vous imposer cela, mais qui d'autres que vous peut nous aider ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut les sauver ? demanda Clara.

- Hélas non, leur dégénérescence est trop profonde. »

Ils quittèrent UNIT pour rejoindre le TARDIS. Le Docteur ne parla pas, l'air sombre, et personne n'osa briser le silence. Il s'était procuré des échantillons prélevés sur un corps. Il les analysait en laboratoire alors que le TARDIS filait à travers le vortex.

« Thé ? offrit Jack à Clara. Elle accepta et le suivi à la cuisine.

- Il ne va pas très bien, dit-il inquiet, pour son vieil ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi renfrogné.

- Il vit des moments difficiles, avoua Clara.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous étonner, ma chère.

- Je l'ai connu ainsi.

- Vraiment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Le savez-vous ?

- Il a perdu sa femme, récemment.

- Sa femme ?

- Vous ignoriez qu'il avait été marié ?

- Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Elle s'appelait le Professeur River Song, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

- Et ces goules, qui sont des Seigneurs du Temps, ne risquent pas d'améliorer son humeur.

-Vous avez l'air étonné de le voir ainsi. Comment était-il pour vous ? »

Jack lui parla alors de SON Docteur, et des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Plus il parlait, plus il se sentait nostalgique et triste. Il avait pensé qu'après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer, la vie aurait été un peu plus clémente à son égard. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Le TARDIS commença à souffrir de divers troubles, dès que le Docteur le programma pour aller à l'endroit d'où arrivaient les goules. Comme s'il ne voulait pas y aller.

« Ça donne quoi ? demanda Jack en regardant l'écran de coordonnées.

- Je ne sais pas, ça n'a aucun sens. C'est n'importe quoi et elle ne sait pas elle-même ! » lui répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

Ils furent bousculés de tous côtés pendant de longues minutes, puis tout s'éteignit. les trois occupants du TARDIS étaient inconscients.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2-la planète morte

_The secret I hide twist me inside they make me weaker so I trick myself like everybody else-The Cure_

_(Les secrets que je cachent me tordent l'intérieur et m'affaiblissent alors je fais semblant comme tout le monde)_

Clara se réveilla la première, ou l'était-elle vraiment ? Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle se sentait étourdie. Une fumée âcre baignait l'intérieur du TARDIS tel un nuage malsain et elle pouvait à peine distinguer les contours. Ses yeux piquaient et coulaient. Chaque respiration lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle devait sortir, mais pas sans le Docteur et le beau capitaine. Elle se couvrit le nez et la bouche de sa manche et les chercha tous les deux. Elle entendaient des bruits de pas et des voix étouffées qu'elle reconnaissait. C'était le Docteur. Partout et nulle part à la fois, les 11 visages du Docteur. Pendant un moment elle crut qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté Trenzalore et était toujours piégée dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur. Elle se retient à quelque chose qu'elle ne distinguait pas, mais c'était solide, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Des hallucinations, juste des hallucinations à cause des gaz. Elle devait trouver la porte et l'ouvrir pour laisser sortir la fumée et y voir plus

clair. Elle la trouva à tâtons et ne put s'empêcher de sortir. Elle fut prise d'une toux incontrôlable et de haut-le-cœur, son corps se débarrassait des gaz inhalés. Ensuite, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et son esprit était plus clair. C'était la nuit et ils n'étaient pas sur Terre. Il y avait deux lunes dont l'une avait un teint cuivré. Le ciel semblait... sale, brun plutôt que bleu sombre, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de contempler ce paysage extra-terrestre. Elle devait retrouver les deux hommes et les faire sortir du TARDIS. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas supprimer le malaise étrange qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même, une impression de déjà-vu. Une silhouette était debout au milieu de la fumée.

« Clara ? demanda le beau capitaine.

- Jack ? vous avez trouvé le Docteur ?

- Je crois qu'il est tombé par ici. C'est comment à l'extérieur ?

- Respirable.

- Ah ! le voilà.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Non ça va aller merci. »

Jack sortit avec le Docteur dans ses bras. Il semblait ne rien peser pour cet homme. Le capitaine prit une grande respiration avant de déposer délicatement son fardeau sur le sol.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Clara.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette planète. Cette lune est très belle.

- Oui, mais le ciel a une couleur étrange. Oh ! un orage là-bas, regardez. »

La foudre illumina le ciel un moment et tout deux virent une imposante citadelle au loin.

« C'est civilisé, bonne nouvelle, remarqua Clara.

- Mais ça pue, constata Jack en trouvant une lampe-torche miniature dans ses poches.

- Restez auprès du Docteur, je vais juste jeter un œil, dit-il.

- Soyez prudent. »

Jack avança, balayant le sol de sa torche. Il n'y avait pas de végétation, juste de la boue et des débris métalliques. Il poursuivit, la foudre illumina une forme devant lui. Il s'approcha, braqua sa lampe, et poussa un cri de stupeur, un Dalek, c'était un Dalek ! Son premier réflexe fut de rebrousser chemin, mais il choisit plutôt de braquer de nouveau sa torche. C'était silencieux, anormalement silencieux. Le Dalek aurait dû l'avoir déjà tué, mais il ne bougeait pas. Jack s'avança davantage, il toucha le Dalek. Rien. Le bouscula. Toujours rien. Il ouvrit le caisson déjà abîmé et une odeur pestilentiel lui coupa le souffle. Le Dalek à l'intérieur était mort depuis un bon moment. Il continua son chemin croisant d'autres Daleks abîmés. À leurs côtés, il y avait des corps humains carbonisés et des amas de débris de toutes sortes. Il élargit son champ d'inspection, en allant un peu plus à gauche. La foudre illumina le ciel et il profita de cette micro-seconde pour observer le paysage. Il vit des cadavres et des débris à perte de vue. Ils étaient sur les lieux d'un massacre, au milieu de ruines de guerre. Son regard se porta vers la citadelle de verre au loin. Même ce majestueux monument démontrait des signes de destruction. Un éclair illumina de nouveau le ciel orangé et Jack rejoignit Clara auprès du Docteur qui commençait à remuer.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle au capitaine en remarquant son air troublé.

- Non, je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Gallifrey.

- Sa planète natale ?

- Après la guerre du temps. C'est un gigantesque charnier à ciel ouvert et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il voit cela.

- Oh non, moi non plus, » avoua Clara tout aussi bouleversée.

Un mouvement sur leur droite attira leur attention. Jack braqua sa torche et recula. Il y avait une goule, bien vivante et affamée. Il promena sa torche autour et réalisa qu'ils étaient encerclés, pris au piège. Jack tua les trois goules qui les séparaient du TARDIS. Il empoigna la main de Clara et l'amena rapidement avec lui. Il la poussa à l'intérieur du TARDIS puis s'empara du Docteur et le ramena à l'intérieur. La fumée et les gaz s'étaient dissipés leur permettant de respirer un peu mieux. De toute façon, leurs options étaient plutôt limités.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer, dit-il à Clara.

- Ça va, je comprends, » répondit-elle.

Lorsque le Docteur revint à lui, il trouva moyen d'évacuer ce qui reste de fumée et de gaz.

« Docteur, savez-vous où nous sommes ? demanda Jack avec tact.

- Hors du temps et de l'espace, répondit ce dernier ne quittant pas la console des yeux puis il accourut vers le dessous de la console, et commença à faire des réparations rapidement, les ignorant totalement.

- Docteur, tenta Clara, mais il l'ignora. Elle descendit et lui prit l'avant-bras d'un geste maternel. Il cessa un moment pour l'observer, la douleur qu'elle vit dans son regard la bouleversait. Il savait, évidemment qu'il savait.

- Docteur, nous sommes encerclés par les goules, intervient Jack en les rejoignant.

- Je sais, j'essaie justement de nous sortir de là. Le TARDIS a subi de sérieux dommages, ça va prendre un peu de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne peuvent pas rentrer.

- Où comptez-vous nous amener ?

- On retourne à Cardiff.

- Mais la source est ici !

- Nous trouverons une autre façon! » répondit-il sèchement.

Jack fit signe à Clara de le suivre et ils allèrent se faire à manger. Tout deux avaient compris que le Docteur avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

« Racontez-moi votre histoire, comment avez-vous rencontré le Docteur ? » demanda le capitaine à Clara. Elle lui parla de leur rencontre et de Trenzalore, partager cela avec une tierce personne lui faisait du bien.

Jack était choqué par le récit de Clara, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se devait d'être logique, froid et objectif, car de toute évidence le Docteur ne l'était pas. Plus que jamais son ami avait besoin de lui, d'eux. Il supposa que Clara était déjà assez proche de lui ayant traversé sa ligne de temps. Il voulait être à la hauteur. Le Docteur voulait fuir au plus vite, peu importait la problématique des goules et ça, c'était anormal. Le Docteur qu'il connaissait ferait tout en son pouvoir pour sauver l'humanité.

Le Docteur avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, il devait sortir. Le TARDIS était incapable de repartir. Il avait besoin d'une source d'énergie. Il savait où trouver cette source, mais n'avait réellement pas envie de marcher sur le sol d'une Gallifrey morte. Poursuivre les réparations était inutile il le savait, mais demeura tout de même prostré sous la console. Clara et Jack dormaient depuis un certain temps, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger et sortir. C'était sa planète et son peuple, il ne voulait pas y impliquer ses amis. Il préférait les savoir en sécurité dans le TARDIS, tandis qu'il allait trouver la source d'énergie nécessaire pour repartir.

« Vous vous apprêtiez à sortir sans nous, » lui dit la voix de Jack. Il remarqua Clara à ses côtés.

'' Vous ne dormiez pas ? s'étonna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Non, nous savions que vous alliez faire cela, Docteur, lui répondit-elle.

- Il s'agit de ma planète, c'est à moi de régler cela.

- Nous vous accompagnons, insista-t-elle.

- C'est dangereux Clara.

- Nous le savons, cela ne nous fera pas changer d'avis.

- Mais...

-Vous avez besoin de nous, Docteur, avouez-le pour une fois, déclara Jack.

-Je dois trouver une source d'énergie pour faire redémarrer le TARDIS, il faut aller au centre de la citadelle. »

Pendant que le Docteur allait chercher deux motos dans le garage, Jack sortit armé et tira sur toutes les goules qui se tenaient là.

Clara grimpa derrière le Docteur et Jack les précédait pour éliminer les goules qui se trouvaient en travers de leur chemin. Manier une moto au coeur de la nuit Gallifréenne et à travers les ruines n'étaient pas chose aisée, donc ils prenaient leur temps.

Après un certain temps, ils furent de nouveau encerclés et Jack avait beau tirer, elles étaient partout autour d'eux. Soudain, un flash de lumière les aveugla et ils perdirent la maîtrise de leur moto. Ils se relevèrent secoués, mais intacts. En récupérant les motos, ils s'aperçurent que les goules étaient devenues des statues. Clara en toucha une délicatement et elle s'effrita jusqu'à devenir poussière.

« Elles ont été pulvérisées ! » réalisa Jack.

Un autre flash les surpris un peu plus loin devant eux, suivit d'un autre encore plus loin, comme si quelqu'un leur ouvrait le passage. Ils suivirent donc les flashs jusqu'à la citadelle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la citadelle que le Docteur réalisa toute l'ampleur du carnage. Comme si elle avait senti son désarroi, Clara lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

« Courage Docteur, nous sommes avec vous, » l'encouragea Jack.

Le Docteur l'ignora, continuant à regarder autour de lui, au bord de la panique. Clara rejoignit le Seigneur du Temps bouleversé et le serra contre elle. Elle le sentit s'accrocher désespérément à elle, et cela lui rappela d'autres instants, dans le passé, où elle avait dû faire de même. Il avait une confiance totale en elle.

« Je suis toujours là pour vous, Docteur vous le savez, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Ma Clara, ma fille impossible, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est tout moi. »

Une fois le Docteur remis de ses émotions, ils pénétrèrent dans la citadelle. Un silence morbide les accueillit et tous sentaient une grande force électromagnétique autour d'eux. Le Docteur les dirigea vers le centre de la citadelle, tel un automate, pour trouver la source d'énergie. Étrangement, plus ils s'en approchaient, plus il faisait chaud et moins l'endroit avait l'air abandonné. Ils finirent par entendre des bruits de pas et des voix étouffées. Ils aboutirent à une grande porte à deux battants et la franchirent pour se retrouver dans une pièce bondée, qui grouillait d'activités.

« Comment ? dit Jack étonné de voir tous ces Seigneurs du Temps bien vivants.

- Ils ne sont pas réels, ce sont des fantômes, lui apprit le Docteur.

- Des fantômes ?

- Des... illusions.

- Mais qui les crées ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, les ignorant, et aboutirent à une vaste salle à manger. Des Seigneurs du Temps, visiblement importants, étaient autour de la table devant un festin. Celui du bout faisait un discours en Gallifréen. Il semblait être le président de l'assemblée.

« Ils sont réels ? » chuchota Jack au Docteur pour ne pas les déranger en pleine réunion. Comme réponse, le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique vers l'assemblée et pendant un bref instant Jack vit la réalité derrière l'illusion: Le Seigneur du Temps au bout de la table parlait à une assemblée de squelettes devant un repas disparu depuis longtemps.

« Celui là est vivant, » déclara Clara en le pointant.

Le Docteur acquiesça, l'air profondément troublé puis, sans les prévenir, quitta la pièce. Jack essaya de le rattraper, mais il avait disparu. Il s'approcha alors du Seigneur du Temps dément sans s'attendre à ce qu'il quitte son délire pour lui parler. Il avait pris pour acquis que l'homme, enfermé dans son monde d'illusions, n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

« Tu n'es pas réel, lui dit l'étrange Gallifréen.

- Je suis réel ce sont ces gens qui ne le sont pas, affirma le capitaine.

- Tu ne peux pas être réel ! lui cria-t-il.

- Je le suis, mon nom est Jack Harkness et je suis avec le Docteur.

- NON ! » hurla-t-il et avant qu'il puisse répliquer, le Seigneur du Temps fou le bombarda d'électricité statique qui le tua sur le coup.

Quand Jack revint à la vie, le Docteur était dans la pièce et affrontait le Seigneur du Temps fou. Lorsque le Docteur reçu la foudre, l'autre semblait en avoir lui aussi subit l'impact.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, lui dit le Docteur.

- Je peux et je vais te tuer, promit l'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas. »

Le Docteur s'approcha et lui immobilisa les bras.

« Rien n'est vrai et tu le sais. Cesse cette folie, je t'en prie. »

L'autre se libéra et chercha de nouveau à le tuer.

« Je veux t'aider, laisse-moi t'aider, » insista le Docteur. Jack le rejoignit pour le protéger.

« Partons Docteur.

- Je dois l'aider, » insista le Docteur, en revenant auprès de son agresseur.

Jack avait une impression de déjà-vu.

« Je sais que tu as mal, mais tu dois regarder la vérité en face, tu dois arrêter, continua le Docteur.

- Tu peux bien parler, tu ne sais rien ! lui cria l'autre et aussitôt l'illusion disparut ne laissant que l'atroce réalité.

- Je veux t'aider, » insista le Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps étranger avait perdu de sa superbe. Lui aussi s'était couvert d'illusions. Il ne portait pas cette tunique officielle des dirigeants Seigneurs du Temps, mais des haillons. Il était maigre, sale, mal en point et probablement malade. Malgré son air chétif, il n'eut aucun mal à repousser de nouveau le Docteur qui fut rattrapé par Jack.

« C'est le Maître régénéré c'est ça, ? devina Jack.

- Non c'est pire, »

Il regarda le capitaine dans les yeux,

« C'est moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3-L'autre Docteur

_I crouch in fear and wait-The cure_

_(je m'accroupis,effrayé et j'attends)_

Jack en fut estomaqué. Il resta silencieux un moment, pour digérer l'information.

« Vous ? Une version passée.

- Future, » répondit le Docteur.

Sur ce, il retourna vers lui, le suppliant de le laisser l'aider.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider, insista le Docteur du futur, en reculant.

- Bien sûr. Indique-moi où est ton TARDIS, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là.

- Je dois mourir, tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Tu n'as pas à mourir, voyons.

- Je n'ai pu le sauver, alors tu ne pourras pas me sauver. C'est correct, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Le temps peut être réécrit.

- Pas pour moi, ni pour toi. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici, je suis désolé.

Le Docteur sentit qu'on lui glissait des menottes aux poignets. Jack fut tué de nouveau, et Clara n'était pas en vue.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas être seul. Même si c'est seulement avec moi-même.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Docteur, c'est bien, c'est mieux. Je le fais pour sauver l'univers.

- Laisse-moi, c'est du délire !

- Non. Tu es chanceux, tu ne pourras pas devenir lui. Le mal que tu vas faire, si seulement tu savais, tu comprendrais. Je vais t'en empêcher. Ici, tu n'es un danger pour personne. Ce sera bien, tu vas voir, promit-il, en souriant à travers ses larmes. » Puis, il eut un hoquet et du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Malgré tout, il souriait, comme soulagé.

« Merci... Koschei, » s'exclama-t-il, avant de rendre l'âme, sans aucune possibilité de régénération. Le Docteur aperçut le Maître derrière son alter-ego. Il tenait un poignard couvert de sang et, à sa grande surprise, il ne savourait pas du tout sa victoire. Il avait l'air très mal en point et s'effondra dans ses bras. Cependant, il n'était pas inconscient. Le Maître retira lentement quelque chose de la poche de son sweater, une sorte de cristal bleuté.

« Un centralisateur d'énergie. Utilise-le pour faire repartir ton TARDIS, » suggéra-t-il.

Entre-temps, Jack était revenu à la vie et les rejoignit, il reconnu immédiatement le Maître.

« Oh vous ! jura-t-il, avec hargne. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le corps du futur Docteur.

- Jack, il l'a libéré. À sa place, j'aurais voulu mourir, avoua le Docteur.

- Et j'ai sauvé la fille, ajouta faiblement le Maître.

- Où est-elle ? »

Le Maître lui donna une clé et pointa une porte à gauche. Le Docteur donna la clé à Jack qui alla libérer Clara, offusquée d'avoir été emprisonnée, mais bien vivante.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné de la gentillesse de son vieil ennemi.

- Amènes-moi avec toi, le supplia-t-il.

- Koschei... tenta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas l'amener. Il savais qu'il était un danger, et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais prendre pour les ''méchants'' au détriment des innocents. Mais il était incapable de le lui dire en face. Jack et Clara les rejoignirent.

- Jack, reste avec lui. Ne lui fais pas de mal, j'ai une dernière chose à faire. Clara, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Oui Docteur, répondit-elle.

- Son TARDIS n'est pas loin, aide-moi à l'y déposer s'il-te-plaît. Je dois l'envoyer à Trenzalore. »

Elle acquiesça et l'aida silencieusement. Elle devinait parfaitement bien son trouble.

Jack observait le Maître, il avait l'air malade et affamé. La cruauté dans son regard avait disparue. Il avait l'air las.

« Tue-moi, lui demanda-t-il, subitement.

- Le Docteur ne veut pas.

- Je préfère mourir que rester ici, fais-le.

- Il va vouloir vous ramener, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Non, il ne veut pas me ramener, il n'ose juste pas me le dire. Il t'a laissé avec moi dans l'espoir que tu m'élimines, et qu'il n'ait pas à prendre de décision.

- Le Docteur n'est pas comme cela.

- Oh Jack ! Il a changé depuis le temps. N'as-tu pas remarqué ?

- Il vit des moments difficiles, mais de là à abandonner froidement quelqu'un, même vous !

- Tu le connais mal, il m'a déjà laissé pour mort. Je brûlais vif et je le suppliais de m'aider, il a préféré faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre. J'ai survécu, Jack, dans un corps à moitié brûlé, qui pourrissait à vue d'oeil et me faisait affreusement souffrir, mais j'étais vivant.

- Ce sont des mensonges odieux ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Tu crois ? Enfant, il a fait un pacte avec la mort pour ne pas être accusé du meurtre accidentel d'un de nos camarades de classe, à l'académie. J'ai hérité de l'accusation, et j'ai dû encaisser sa culpabilité. Je ne mentionnerai pas le fait que j'ai perdu toutes mes régénérations, d'un seul coup, à cause de lui. Je lui ai pardonné, tu sais. Demande-le-lui, il n'osera même pas nier, crois-moi.

- Vous voulez me faire avaler qu'il est le méchant, et vous le gentil ? demanda ironiquement Jack. Au fond de lui, il commençait à avoir des doutes.

- Certainement pas, mais il n'est pas aussi bienveillant qu'il veut vous le faire croire, et il vous ment.

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- Il est à quelle régénération ?

- C'est son onzième visage.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit. Il vous a menti.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Il y a des choses dans son passé qu'il préfère oublier tellement il en a honte. Un visage de lui qu'il n'osera jamais exposer au grand jour, le plus grand secret du Docteur. La fille, Clara, elle sait.

- Vous méritez qu'il vous abandonne ici, sale manipulateur de pensée, déclara Jack, à court d'arguments.

-Je ne mérite pas de passer un autre siècle ici ! » argumenta le Maître. Jack fut étonné de voir de la détresse dans ses yeux.

Clara et le Docteur étaient de retour.

« Nous partons. Jack, tu viens ?

- J'arrive. Docteur, qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? demanda Jack, voulant tester les présomptions du Maître.

- Il appartient à ce monde, désormais, lui répondit le Docteur. Pour Jack, se fut comme un coup de poing au ventre. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour le Maître, mais l'indifférence du Docteur le choquait.

- Docteur, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul ici, s'opposa Clara.

- L'amener pourrait créer un paradoxe, et sa présence sur Terre est une bombe à retardement.

- Docteur, comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ? » se mêla Jack.

Il eut droit à un regard stupéfait.

« Jack, c'est le Maître.

- Je sais, mais depuis quand êtes-vous devenu aussi insensible ? »

Le Docteur s'approcha de lui, furieux, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Depuis que des centaines, des milliers de personnes ont péri à cause de ma compassion pour les individus tel que lui ! J'ai décidé de sauver les innocents, Jack, pas les tyrans.

- Docteur, vous n'êtes plus du tout la personne que j'ai connue, affirma froidement Jack. Il sortit son arme qu'il pointa vers le Maître, impassible.

Arrêtez ! » hurla Clara.

Ils se figèrent tous.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends tout les deux ? Un veut l'abandonner, l'autre le tuer de sang froid ! Ne réalisez-vous donc pas qu'il a besoin de notre aide ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi monstrueux ?

- Il m'a demandé de le faire, Clara, » avoua Jack.

Elle se tourna alors vers le Docteur, elle était furieuse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Docteur. Je vous connais, vous valez mieux que cela. »

Lentement, le Docteur commença à revenir à la raison. Il finit par demander à Jack de l'aider à le porter, et de l'amener sur sa moto, alors qu'il allait revenir sur la sienne, avec Clara.

Jack plaça le Maître devant lui, plutôt qu'à l'arrière. Il n'était pas certain qu'il allait avoir la force de se tenir fermement, et il eut raison. À leur arrivée, il dormait profondément. Il se réveilla lorsque Jack le déplaça pour lui faire quitter la moto, mais il était tout de même très faible. Le Docteur l'aida à le transporter à l'infirmerie, il lui retira son sweater et le mit sous perfusion.

« Je suis désolé, Koschei. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua le Docteur.

- Oh, moi je sais, Theta, tu ne pourras pas lui échapper. »

Le Docteur termina de l'installer plus confortablement et s'en alla, bouleversé.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Échapper à quoi ? » demanda Jack au Maître, mais celui-ci s'était déjà rendormi.

Il rejoignit le Docteur, qui était fort occupé à positionner le centralisateur d'énergie et à faire redémarrer le TARDIS. Impossible de lui parler pour le moment, il attendit.

« Va te reposer Jack, j'en ai pour un moment, lui demanda-t-il.

- Mais les goules ?

-C'est terminé, il... je... utilisait l'énergie du schisme et mon pouvoir régénérateur pour créer ces illusions. Les goules, n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux. L'énergie non-utilisée était rejetée dans l'atmosphère et était absorbée par les cadavres, leur donnant juste assez d'énergie régénératrice pour leur permettre cette demi-vie. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elles ont traversé la faille de Cardiff. »

Devinant que le Seigneur du Temps n'allait rien ajouter, et surtout pas répondre à ses questions, il se résigna à prendre un peu de repos.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit le Docteur à la salle de contrôle, mais endormi profondément sur l'un des bancs. Il ne le réveilla pas. Au moins, le TARDIS semblait réparé. Il regarda sur l'écran, ils étaient dans le vortex, c'était bon signe. Il alla à la cuisine faire du café et du thé, et vit le Maître, qui dévorait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il avait arraché sa perfusion, et n'avait pas cru bon de se rhabiller, ni même de se laver. Il ne portait que son pantalon, et Jack devait avouer que sa maigreur et sa pâleur lui donnait l'air fragile et vulnérable. Il avait passé cent ans sur cette Gallifrey morte, avec une version du Docteur qui n'avait plus toute sa tête ! C'était tout de même quelque chose ! Assez pour qu'il se repentisse ? Jack ne ferait pas un pari dessus. Une fois sa frénésie alimentaire calmée, Jack lui offrit du thé. Le Maître accepta le breuvage sans le remercier. Il soupira d'aise dès la première gorgée.

« Vous aimez ? devina le capitaine.

- C'est chaud, c'est bon, et c'est réel, répondit-il, sans détourner les yeux de sa tasse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mangiez là-bas ?

- Ce que je trouvais, donc, pas grand chose. Ce thé est délicieux ! s'extasia-t-il.

- Vous savez, une douche chaude devrait également vous plaire, » proposa Jack.

C'était le meilleur argument qu'il pouvait trouver pour lui conseiller de se laver, sans l'insulter. Du moins, il l'espérait. Le Maître ne réagit pas, absorbé par la dégustation de son thé.

« De quoi parliez-vous lorsque vous avez dit au Docteur qu'il ne pourrait y échapper ? lui demanda Jack.

- Le Valeyard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une incarnation maléfique de lui-même, sensée apparaître entre sa 12e et 13e incarnation. Selon la prophétie, du moins.

- Il en est à sa onzième, lui rappela le capitaine.

- Douzième, insista le Maître avant de partir. Mais Jack le retient.

- Faudrait m'expliquer un peu mieux que ça !

- Ne me touche pas Harkness ! »

Le Maître se libéra brutalement puis s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4-Le terrible secret

_I'll never feel again-The Cure_

_(Je ne ressentirai plus jamais)_

Lorsqu'il revit le Docteur il était toujours à la salle de contrôle et discutait avec Clara. Il semblait reposé et d'humeur plus joviale.

« Bonjour Jack. Nous serons à Cardiff dans quelques heures.

- Docteur... vous êtes le onzième ou le douzième ?

- Le onzième.

- Le Maître dit que vous êtes le douzième.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il ne veut que t'embrouiller.

- En théorie, il a raison Docteur, tenta Clara.

- Ça ne compte pas, Clara, on a eu cette discussion.

- Je suis désolée.

- J'aimerais comprendre, insista Jack.

- Ce n'est pas important. Nous allons passer près de la planète du plaisir, veux-tu y faire un arrêt Jack ? Je connais un très bon pub que je veux montrer à Clara.

- La planète du plaisir, ça laisse suggérer... commença la jeune femme.

- Oui oui, il y de la débauche, mais ce pub est très bien tu vas voir. Il y a des artistes qui viennent de toutes les planètes de l'univers.

- Docteur 11 ou 12 ? redemanda Jack. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- 11 Jack, je l'ai dit.

- Tu mens, » lui parvint la voix du Maître. Il s'était approché sans bruit. Il était maintenant propre et vêtu convenablement.

« Ça ne compte pas ! insista le Docteur.

Le Maître s'approcha de lui. Il lui pris délicatement le visage entre ses mains, pour mieux l'observer droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu as fait, contrairement à toi. »

Le Docteur le fixa sans rien dire, mal à l'aise. Le Maître s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste, amical, puis s'éloigna. Le Docteur demeura silencieux un moment, ému par cette marque d'affection tout à fait inhabituelle chez son vieil ennemi.

« Ça ne se pardonne pas, affirma le Docteur, bouleversé.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ce geste absurde, Docteur.

- Je l'ai fait pour rester sain d'esprit.

- Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ?

- Je le croyais, mais à voir ce moi du futur... pas du tout.

- Ça va toujours te rattraper, Docteur. Tu ne dois pas fuir tes démons, mais les affronter, comme j'ai dû faire.

- Si je les affronte peut-être que...

- Hélas non. Si tu me laisses en vie, je vais t'aider à traverser cette épreuve, la rendre moins pénible.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ?

- Tu ne le sais donc pas ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'équilibre cosmique ?

- Je ne comprend pas. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous devez être gentil, pour contrebalancer l'effet Valeyard ? » supposa le capitaine. Le Maître l'ignora, et poursuivit sa discussion avec le Docteur.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure pour toi, c'est tout. Disons que, depuis que les tambours se sont tus, les choses sont un peu différentes pour moi. J'ai passé un siècle entier, seul, avec mes pensées, à revivre et analyser ma propre existence dans la prison que Rassilon avait crée pour moi. Cent ans dans le vide, mais avec toute ma conscience et mes facultés intactes. L'erreur qu'il a fait, c'est de me les laisser, justement. J'ai reprogrammé la capsule pour la diriger vers la Terre, où j'avais le plus de chance de te trouver. Tu m'as trouvé et tu m'as amené là-bas. J'ai passé encore cent ans à t'observer, à vivre avec toi tes illusions pour ne pas être seul.

- Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire. Il s'agit de ton futur, mais je pense que tu en as une bonne idée.

- J'en sais déjà trop. »

Le Docteur se dirigea vers Jack.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours du retcon ? J'aimerais oublier.

- Il y en a à Cardiff, mais je ne sais pas l'effet que ça a sur la physiologie d'un Seigneur du Temps.

- Peu importe, il m'en faut.

- Docteur...

- Jack, s'il te plaît. J'ai vu mon futur et ma mort, personne ne doit voir sa propre mort ! le supplia-t-il.

- Très bien, Docteur. Mais puisque vous allez oublier, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait de si terrible dans le passé.

- J'ai... provoqué la guerre du temps. Pas volontairement, mais c'est tout de même moi, qui ai envenimé la situation au point du non-retour. J'étais tellement arrogant, sûr de moi-même et fier. J'ai condamné mon peuple et je n'ai pas pu supporter d'avoir cela sur la conscience.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Clara.

- Dois-je être plus explicite ? Laissez-moi tranquille, » s'exclama-t-il, en quittant la salle de contrôle, pour se perdre dans les dédales du TARDIS.

« Je ne voulais pas le bouleverser, se désola Clara.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste tout les deux ? Vous le forcez à révéler son plus grand secret, et vous ne voudriez pas qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle ou qu'il soit complètement chaviré ? Même moi, avec mes deux cœurs de pierre, j'ai plus de tact que cela, leur reprocha le Maître.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé, rectifia Jack.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu lui as posé une condition pour avoir du retcon et, de toute évidence, il en veut vraiment. J'espère sincèrement que tu en as, vaut mieux qu'il oublie le fait que tu l'as forcé à parler.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé... je devais savoir.

- Tu n'avais qu'à me le demander, et loin de ses oreilles. Espèce d'idiot.

- Je vous interdit de me traiter de quoi que ce soit ou je vous tue.

- CALMEZ-VOUS ! s'écria Clara obligée de jouer les médiateurs. Elle était d'une nature calme et criait rarement, mais avec ces deux là, elle n'avait pas le choix de s'imposer.

- Il s'est... suicidé c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle au Maître, une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, tout les deux.

- On parle plutôt de provoquer une régénération. C'est moins macabre.

- Mais ça revient au même.

- Pas complètement, il n'est pas mort.

- Je l'ai vu, vous savez, celui qui a provoqué la guerre et qui ne mérite pas de porter le nom Docteur. C'est pour cela qu'il dit qu'il est le onzième. Cet individu, c'est lui, mais ce n'est pas le Docteur, expliqua-t-elle au capitaine.

- Je lui dois des excuses, avoua Jack.

- Pourquoi ? Il va oublier, répondit le Maître.

- Je veux quand même lui en faire. Ensuite, je prendrais du retcon à mon tour. »

Personne ne le vit du reste de la journée. Jack se retrouva seul avec Clara un bon moment, alors que le Maître était Dieu seul sait où. Il aimait bien Clara, quelque chose chez elle lui rappelait Rose, mais il était incapable de dire quoi exactement. Elle savait des choses sur le Docteur que lui-même ignorait. En soirée, le Docteur était de nouveau à la salle de contrôle. Jack le rejoignit. Clara et le Maître étaient déjà là.

« Nous sommes à Cardiff, Sexy a besoin de faire le plein sur la faille. Peux-tu me trouver du Retcon en attendant ?

- Bien sûr, avant je voulais m'excuser, Docteur.

- Ça va, Jack. Je ne me rappellerai pas, de toute façon.

- Docteur, le Maître m'a parlé de la prophétie du Valeyard sans entrer dans les détails. Dites-moi juste si c'est vrai, ou une autre de ses manipulations.

- Hé ! argumenta le Maître.

- C'est vrai, avoua le Docteur.

- Je suis désolé, Docteur.

- Peu importe, allons-y.

- Venez.

- Tous ? demanda Clara.

- Je pense que ce serait le mieux à faire, approuva le Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait le retcon ? c'est une drogue ?

- Ça fait oublier les 24 dernières heures. »

Ils le suivirent tous. Même le Maître n'argumenta pas.

Le Hub avait été reconstruit, mais il appartenait désormais à UNIT. Jack les fit installer sur des lits dans l'infirmerie, expliquant la procédure à Clara. Aucun effet secondaire, mais ils allaient s'endormir et, à leur réveil, ils auront oublié les dernières 24 heures.

Le Docteur se servi en premier, puis Clara, et le Maître et finalement, Jack. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois, mais le Docteur n'attendit pas le décompte et le Maître ne le prit pas. Jack avait prévu le prendre une fois que tout le monde allait être endormi, pour s'assurer justement que le Maître le prenne. Le Docteur dormait déjà, Clara allait le suivre sous peu. Il s'approcha du Maître, mécontent.

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance.

- Ne le prends pas, lui répondit le Maître, ce qui le surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi et moi devons nous souvenir, parce que si nous oublions, rien ne changera. Tout ce que nous avons vu là-bas se produira. Alors que si nous nous souvenons, nous pourrions empêcher certains événements de se produire. Pas tous, mais quelques-uns.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver là-bas, c'est ça ? devina Jack.

- Entre-autre.

- Et les point fixes ? Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps, vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Le Valeyard est un point fixe, mais ce Docteur que nous avons vu là-bas ne l'est pas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le Valeyard, mais nous pouvons sauver l'incarnation qui le suivra.

- Vous vous moquez de moi. Vous, vous soucier de lui ?

- Je me fiche de ton opinion Harkness, j'ai mes raisons. Pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est que nous avons le même but : empêcher le Docteur de devenir fou, à moins que je me trompe sur ton compte.

- Non. Vous ne vous trompez pas, mais je doute que vos motivations soient louables.

- Il te faut mes raisons, bien sûr ! J'ai connu le Valeyard, c'est lui qui m'a libéré de ma capsule quand j'ai atterrit sur Terre. Il avait besoin d'un mentor pour mener à terme ses projets maléfiques, et qui de mieux que moi ?

- Il a dû vous plaire ! ironisa Jack.

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le Docteur enfin de MON côté ! Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Mais l'élève a rapidement dépassé le maître, comme on dit, et il m'a tout bonnement trahi. Je m'y attendais, je sais comment fonctionne un esprit maléfique ! Sa ruse n'a pas fonctionné, alors il m'a simplement évincé. J'ai continué à l'épier, il m'impressionnait. Il faisait des trucs que même moi je n'avais jamais osé faire. J'adorais voir le carnage et la désolation qu'il laissait sur son passage. Ça m'a amusé pour un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse certaines limites.

- Vous avez des limites à la cruauté ? VOUS ! s'étonna Jack.

- Tout le monde a des limites. Bref ce n'est pas important. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter à quelques reprises, de le raisonner même, et je me suis fait capturer et amener sur cette Gallifrey morte. C'est là que je l'ai tué, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Trop tard ?

- Il s'est souvenu de tous ce qu'il avait fait en étant le Valeyard et il n'a pas supporté. Il a basculé dans la folie profonde. J'étais son prisonnier, condamné à vivre avec lui ses illusions jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me libérer et vivre en marge. Dans sa folie, il avait acquis un pouvoir énorme, utilisant l'énergie du cœur de la citadelle. Quand j'ai senti la présence du TARDIS de ce Docteur du passé, j'ai facilité votre progression jusqu'à la citadelle.

- Les bombes qui pulvérisent, c'était vous ?

- Oui. C'est également moi qui a ouvert un passage entre cet univers hors du temps et la faille de Cardiff.

- Les goules envahissant la Terre, c'est votre faute ! Je me demande pourquoi ça m'étonne.

- Ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu t'imagines Harkness. J'en ai royalement rien à faire de votre minable petite planète, ne surestime pas l'importance des humains à mes yeux. Je voulais faire venir le Docteur pour qu'il me sorte de là, ni plus ni moins, pour ensuite mettre mon plan à exécution.

- Qui est ?

- Tuer le Valeyard. Le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il fasse trop de dommages.

- Comme si vous vous préoccuperiez de l'univers !

- Tu as raison, je m'en fiche. Je veux sauver le Docteur.

- C'est encore plus surprenant.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes mes motivations. Tu as beau être immortel, tu n'es tout de même qu'un simple humain. Je veux que tu m'aides à tuer le Valeyard.

- Quoi ? Je ne pourrais jamais, c'est quand même le Docteur.

- Attends de voir ce qu'il va faire, il est pire que moi. Dis-toi que chaque crime ou génocide qu'il fera, ce sera un poids supplémentaire sur la conscience du Docteur. Lorsque le Valeyard sera mort, ce sera à toi d'accompagner ce nouveau Docteur dans sa crise de conscience. Donc, plus il meurt rapidement, mieux ce sera pour le Docteur, et toi-même. Je vais partir maintenant, il ne doit pas savoir qu'il m'a vu. Il doit me croire enfermé dans la boucle temporelle parce que s'il sait, le Valeyard saura, et la tâche sera plus difficile à mener.

- Si vous faites encore un massacre, ou quelque chose de mal aux humains, il saura et il vous en empêchera.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre ce risque après deux siècles d'attente ? Je vais me faire très discret, tu n'entendras pas parler de moi je te le garantis. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5-la boucle temporelle.

_If only I could remember anything at all-The Cure_

_(si seulement je pouvais tout oublier)_

Il se préparait pour la réunion. C'était le grand jour, il allait leur annoncer que la loi pour la protection des civilisations en danger avait été adoptée. Il avait travaillé énormément pour les convaincre du bien-fondé de ses propos. Il leur avait fait voir les richesses de ces civilisations vivantes, et ce qu'elles pouvaient apporter aux autres. Il ne pouvait changer le destin de toutes les civilisations, mais, tout au moins, aider celles qui pouvaient être sauvées, sans causer un déséquilibre dans l'espace-temps. Il se dirigea vers la vaste salle, un peu nerveux. Ils étaient tous là, le Maître aussi. Ce dernier avait voté contre, de toutes évidence, mais il avait été minoritaire. Après un discours de bienvenue et de remerciement, il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Il eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis ils réagirent tous en même temps, de façon positive pour la plupart, sauf le Maître.

« C'est une aberration ! Comment avez-vous pu appuyer ses idées excentriques ? Leur reprocha-t-il.

- Maître, cela ne vous enlève rien, tenta le Docteur.

- Non, mais ça ne nous apporte rien non plus.

- Bien sûr, ce sont des civilisations riches en culture, en... »

Le Maître l'interrompit.

« Ce sont des créatures primitives et sans intérêt. Pourquoi gaspiller notre énergie à les sauver ?

- Maître, le Docteur a raison nous pouvons apprendre beaucoup de ces gens, intervint un des participants.

- Oui, c'est ça ! bientôt il va laisser les humains envahir Gallifrey et vous allez approuver ! »

Une femme appuya les dires du Maître, et ce fut bientôt le brouhaha. L'arrivée du banquet calma les ardeurs les plus virulentes, même celles du Maître.

Le Docteur dégusta le buffet sublime. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, finalement. Un mouvement au loin attira son attention, trois silhouettes sombres. Il se frotta les yeux. La fatigue sans doute. Lorsqu'il était trop fatigué, il lui arrivait d'avoir des visions, des visions cauchemardesques de mort et de désolation. Il avait définitivement besoin de repos, puisque les silhouettes ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. L'une d'elle s'approcha davantage, ses traits se précisaient... Jack Harkness ! Que faisait-il sur Gallifrey ? Il n'était pas réel, de toute évidence.

« Tu n'es pas réel, affirma-t-il tout bas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Je suis réel. Ce sont ces gens qui ne le sont pas.

- Tu ne peux pas être réel ! lui cria-t-il.

- Je le suis. Mon nom est Jack Harkness, et je suis avec le Docteur.

- NON ! » Hurla-t-il, en voyant les convives et le repas se décomposer sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des squelettes et de la poussière, ainsi que cette horrible douleur dans son ventre et dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas Jack, mais une créature maudite qui manipulait ses pensées. Il rassembla son énergie vitale, comme le Maître le lui avait montré, et bombarda l'intrus qui mourut. Mais le cauchemar resta. Il attendit. Ça allait passer, comme toujours. Il allait pouvoir à nouveau profiter du festin. De plus, il avait horriblement faim. Il ferma les yeux.

« Docteur arrête, » lui dit une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

Il garda les yeux fermés, pensant à l'assemblée, à leur victoire et au buffet. Il entendait leur voix lointaine, mais elles se rapprochaient. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour, bien que sa vue soit encore brouillée.

« Écoutes-moi, » insista la voix, trop près à son goût.

Il bombarda l'aberration, mais reçu comme un coup de poing au ventre.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, lui dit l'apparition.

- Je peux et je vais te tuer.

- Tu ne peux pas, » insista la chose qui avait pris l'apparence de sa onzième incarnation, celle où tout avait basculé, celle qui... non il ne devait pas y penser.

Le monstre s'approcha et lui immobilisa les bras.

« Rien n'est vrai et tu le sais. Cesse cette folie, je t'en prie. »

Il se libéra et essaya de le tuer, il devait le tuer.

« Je veux t'aider, laisses-moi t'aider, » insista-t-il.

Les voix s'éloignèrent, les convives ne voulaient plus revenir malgré tous ses efforts. Il était là, avec Jack et Clara. Il se souvenait de cela, où était-ce ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Il avait pris du Retcon pour oublier, mais il manquait une pièce importante du puzzle. Non, un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Il porta de nouveau son attention vers le brouhaha au loin, les convives et le banquet réapparurent, il souriait rassuré, mais pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

« Je sais que tu as mal, mais tu dois regarder la vérité en face. Tu dois arrêter, » dit son incarnation précédente.

La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Il ne comprenait pas et voulait ignorer cet horrible manipulateur de pensées. Il s'avança vers un de ces sublimes gâteaux. Ils n'avaient aucun goût. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils aucun goût ? Pourquoi la faim était toujours présente, de même que le froid et la fatigue ? Sans compter ce vide à l'intérieur de lui, une sorte de trou noir qui dévorait tout sur son passage.

Parce que tout cela n'était pas réel, rien n'était réel sauf la faim, la solitude, le désespoir, la honte.

La honte oui, un acide corrosif qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Le Valeyard ! Il revoyait en boucle les massacres, la destruction, les gens qui hurlaient d'agonie, ses amis qui le suppliaient et demandaient '' pourquoi Docteur ? Pourquoi ? ''

« Tu peux bien parler, tu ne sais rien! lui cria-t-il.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Bien sûr. Indiques-moi où est ton TARDIS, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. »

Il se souvenait avoir dit ça jadis. Oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. Il était venu ici avec Jack et Clara, et avait rencontré sa version future. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pu le sauver, mais pourquoi ? C'était encore flou dans sa mémoire.

« Je dois mourir, tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Tu n'as pas à mourir, voyons.

- Je n'ai pu le sauver, alors tu ne pourras pas me sauver. Mais c'est correct, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Le temps peut être réécrit.

-Pas pour moi, ni pour toi. J'ai essayé pourtant, nous avons essayé, je suis désolé. Même si tu pars, tu reviendras, inlassablement, inévitablement. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Nous trouverons un moyen de vous aider, promit Jack.

- Tu as essayé. Même le Maître a essayé, et vous avez échoué.

- Le Maître a essayé de vous aider ? s'étonna le capitaine.

- Oui, et je l'ai tué.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, insista sa onzième incarnation.

- Docteur, c'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Prends ceci, c'est un centralisateur d'énergie. Utilise-le pour partir d'ici.

-Mais... attends !

- Au revoir. »

La régénération était quelque chose de complexe, mais contrôlable. Il avait appris à utiliser cette énergie pour autre chose, comme contrôler le monde dans lequel il vivait. Les convives et le banquet étaient de retour plus vrais que nature, ils étaient resplendissants.

« Docteur, je dois dire que votre projet de protéger les autres civilisations est un succès, je vous félicite, lui dit Rassilon.

- Merci.

-Oh chéri, tu as réussi, le félicita River en l'embrassant.

- Docteur, je vous remercie au nom de mon peuple, lui dit un jyltyu, dont la civilisation avait été sauvée. D'autres suivirent son exemple et le remercièrent gracieusement.

- Je suis fière de toi, mon fils, » lui dit sa mère, à ses côtés.

L'énergie régénératrice brûlait dans tout son corps, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Ils étaient tous là, ils souriaient, même le Maître semblait heureux, pour une fois.

L'énergie régénératrice le traversait de toute part, s'éleva dans le ciel sombre de Gallifrey, au dessus de la citadelle en ruines, pour se dissiper au loin.

Clara se retourna pour regarder derrière eux.

« Docteur, quelle est cette lumière ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur immobilisa la moto. Jack en fit de même et ils observèrent la citadelle au loin, illuminée de l'intérieur, par une magnifique lueur dorée.

« Il se régénère. » devina Jack.

- Non. Lorsque nous mourons nous avons trois choix: ne rien faire, la régénération ou la désintégration. Il a choisi la troisième option, » conclut le Docteur en retenant ses larmes.

Il remit la moto en marche, et poursuivit son chemin vers le TARDIS qui les attendait.

FIN.


End file.
